plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants (PvZA)
Differences between Plants vs. Zombies Because of the different layout of Plants vs. Zombies Adventures compared to Plants vs. Zombies, several things were changed to the idea of plants so that they accommodate the 3D conversion. *Plants (except for Wall-nut, Hard-nut, and Popcorn) don't get eaten. Instead, they get knocked out for about 5 seconds. Giving the plant 25 sun will revive it, so the plant can attack zombies again. *Plants are finite per level. The player will be given a maximum of 5 for a certain plant type, so placing plants in safe but practical spots is more important than in its predecessor. *Plants have to be grown in the Player's Town. Not all plants are equal in this aspect. *Because the game is 3D, plants attack the zombies in a square pattern rather than a line. If multiple zombies are in a plant's square, it will attack the one farthest from the starting Grave. If a zombie is eating a plant, the plant will prioritize the zombie eating it. Ways to get plants First, the player must grow plants in Plant Boxes (unless they are given). Plants cost coins to grow. Once they are grown, the player can either plant them in their town to protect it from zombies, or take them on the road to help with their road trip. Secondly, the player can receive a free plant occasionally from a friend at no cost to them. These plants are free to send, but the plants inside will only be Peashooters, Sunflowers, Aspearaguses, or Wall-nuts. If the player is full on those plants, the mystery gift will be 5 coins. When the player goes on the road trip, they can take a maximum of five to seven different plant types, with five plants of each type. Each plant has a varying sun cost. After five of the same plant have been planted, they can be bought with gems. The gem cost also varies. VIP plants can only be bought with gems. When the player finishes an area in the road trip, if they have enough coins, they can reclaim a lot, and if the player succeeds, they will unlock a new plant. Regular plants VIP plants Notes *Power refers to how much damage plants deal. *When a plant is harvested, it drops one XP star. *Harvest refers to the amount of time a player must wait before a plant planted in the planter box can be collected and put into inventory. *Function intervals refer to the time between attacks, sun production, reloading, and the like. *Words in parentheses refer to how the game describes how powerful an attack is or how far a plant can attack from (including boosted effects if the plant normally has no attack). *All regular plants have a 10 second recharge time before before being able to plant another one of the same plant (except the Wall-nut, Cherry Bomb, Jalapeño, and Chilly Pepper, which take forty-five seconds to recharge). *All VIP plants have a 5 second recharge time before being able to plant another one of the same plant. *If a plant gets K.O.ed, it takes fifteen seconds and costs 25 sun to revive, except Wall-nut and Hard-nut. *VIP Plants cannot be planted with coins before their seeds are unlocked by gems, and do not cost any sun to use. *Once a Wall-nut or a Hard-nut is eaten, it cannot be revived. *When the first zombie appears, the plants that are already planted at that time appear surprised for a short time. Trivia *There are currently no plants that cost more than 200 sun, probably because in this game, sun production is lower. *VIP plants have no sun cost. *Bamboom deals the highest damage any plant can do, as it is able to kill a Gargantuar Zombie in 9 to 10 hits. Animations Sunflower.gif|Sunflower Aspearagus-animated.gif|Aspearagus Cherry-Bomb-animated.gif|Cherry Bomb Beet-animated.gif|Beet Snow Pea.gif|Snow Pea Magnet-Plant-animated.gif|Magnet Plant Flaming-Pea-animated.gif|Flaming Pea Shamrock4.gif|Shamrock Bamboom-animated.gif|Bamboo Shoot Chilly-Pepper-animated.gif|Chilly Pepper Beeshooter-animated.gif|Beeshooter Power-Flower-animated.gif|Power Flower Ice-Queen-Pea-animated.gif|Ice Queen Pea Shamrockstar-animated.gif|Shamrockstar Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants